1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for enhancing and/or limiting the use of mobile electronic devices in a certain environment or location
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvements to mobile electronics devices, such as portable CD players, cellular telephones and handheld computers, have led to their widespread use without regard for their location. The convenience of taking and using these mobile electronics devices almost anywhere is very enabling, but there are times and places where the use of such devices is inappropriate or dangerous. Warning signs and announcements are typically used to instruct users to turn these devices off in restricted areas, but compliance with these instructions is primarily left to the user.
Examples of areas where the use of mobile electronic devices is inappropriate include concert halls, movie theatres, and libraries. Examples of areas where the use of mobile electronic devices is dangerous include aircraft, hospitals, and automobiles. While self-policing of usage restrictions has been the primary means for limiting the use of these devices, there have been a few attempts to impose restrictions on the use of these mobile electronic devices.
Tanaka et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,486; Sep. 19, 2000) discloses a transmission restricting system using magnetic field variations other than a prohibited radio wave frequency at an entrance/exit to a radio-wave transmission-prohibited area to restrict use of the radio equipment while located within the area.
Linz et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,529; Feb. 27, 2001) discloses a transmission blocker that generates an interference signal strong enough so that the receiving power is no longer greater than the minimum receiving power necessary.
Grube et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,304; Jul. 7, 1998) discloses a system where a communication unit includes a GPS receiver and transmits location information so that a resource controller can determine whether the communication unit is located within a predefined area of transmission restriction. Consequently, the resource controller can automatically control accessibility to communication services.
The problem with these approaches is that the user of the mobile electronic device is presented with no alternatives to the imposed constraints and thus becomes frustrated or annoyed by being denied the full use of the user's mobile electronic device. What is needed is an enhancement capability that allows a user of a mobile electronic device to maximize the features of the mobile electronic device while still maintaining the constraints imposed within an environment for safety purposes or to avoid being discourteous or annoying to those around the user.